Masks
by Ventullus
Summary: "She agreed to help him with not a single question asked; as a matter of fact she had said not single word to him." The story of a mysterious Hawke and a very intrigued Fenris.


**Authors Note: **Thank you for reading in advanced! This story was inspired by Malcom Hawkes (The Apostates Mask) mask that you are able to equip. I love it so much and I don't know why!

**Disclaimer: **DAII and Characters belong to Bioware and EA.

**R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

The first time he saw her he only had one opinion of her: capable. He couldn't say much about her looks; no they were completely hidden by a mask - a mask that she rarely ever took off. She fought her way through a house full of slavers and came out completely un scathed. She didn't say a word when he pulled the heart out of slave hunter's chest, she stood solemnly, weapon sheathed, calm and yet some how she was prepared for whatever may come. She agreed to help him with not a single question asked; as a matter of fact she had said not single word to him. She nodded her head and motioned with her hand for him to lead onward.

They had fought their way through Danarius' mansion and that's when he devolved his second opinion of her. She was a mage. He felt an instant dislike, and even more so when he watched her slay Demons with grace and prowess. She was a powerful mage, stronger than he ever imagined. Once outside of the mansion she was silent once again, he asked what type of mage she was but she just stood there with her arms crossed and that mask hiding any emotion. Her brother had annoyingly defended her and explained that they may need help with an expedition, and so he offered his help. At this point he had expected her to say something to him, yet again he was only left with a nod and wave goodbye. As she turned her back to him he then realized he never learned her name.

_X_

The next day she came to visit him, clad in the same crimson robes and hood. The mask of course was still in place. She looked around the mansion wordlessly, her head turning to him she finally spoke.

"Hawke." He voice was muffled and deeper than he imagined, the mask hid everything about her, and he expected that's exactly why she wore it. _Hawke, what is that supposed to mean? _"My name is Hawke." As if reading his mind, she then bowed her head in greetings and that surprised him. He was not used to such things, he was slave and slaves were never acknowledged.

She sat down on the bench by the fire, as he took a swing of wine. He spoke and she would nod, he'd offer her wine and she would shake her head, he'd complain about Tevinter and the magisters and she sit would silently, listening and nothing more, yet somehow she managed to speak to him through nods. She surprised him and he had found out one thing about her during that visit. She was a…Flirt? Whether it was unintentional or not she had said things that were surprising. She had spoken a total of four times that day; twice about her name and the other two were compliments and flirtations. She said them confidently and at that moment he wished he could see her and hear her true voice. She left without a word, her usual nod and wave.

_X_

Weeks had passed and he had been on many adventures with the mysterious Hawke. He still new very little about her, yet at the same time he knew things others didn't. Her favorite flower, how she enjoyed picking up small trinkets from the bodies they looted, or that whenever they stopped by the wounded coast she would stare into the ocean. These little things he had picked up because he was wary of her, cautious that she was yet another mage seeking power. Yet she was ready to help anyone who asked. He found himself admiring her and hating her all at the same time. He could not deny that she was a mage, and she sympathized with all other mages, she had sided with many on their adventures - helping them escape and more. In all the days they spend together she never once removed her mask. Carver explained that everything she wore once belonged to her fathers even the mask, yet he felt there was another reason behind it. He was determined to find out.

_X_

Days had passed since their last adeventure and he found himself wondering about her, she plagued with his mind with mystery and the unknown. Two things he did not welcome, yet he was waiting for her to come through his doors. He did not like how little she spoke, and he wondered if she spoke to anyone. Suddenly the doors of his mansion had come open and he heard footsteps he prayed it wasn't Isabela. Hawke came into his sights, as did Varric and Carver. Once again no words passed over her lips, he received a nod and nothing more.

"Ready to spend months in the deep roads, Broody?" Varric smiled.

Fenris looked over at Hawke and she cocked her head to the side, and somehow he knew she was asking him to join her during her expedition. He would not pass up an opportunity to find out more about this mysterious mage.


End file.
